


Many ways to kiss

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Casual, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: [AU] In which Adam and Blue date despite knowing that he is not her true love. Someday, Blue points out — rightfully — that the definition of kissing is not that restrictive.(Then this one shot happens.)





	Many ways to kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote so much m/m that I kinda forgot how to m/f. Haha anyway. Blue/Adam is a nice pairing, I liked writing them. Enjoy !

Blue and Adam sat on his bed in amiable silence for a long time, her shoulder pressed against his arm. They didn't hold hands, didn't speak, but it felt as good as if they did. Adam had taught himself ways not to let his desire to kiss ruin anything. The latest one was simply to let the physical desire rise then ebb, like the sea on a quiet day. It was cathartic. Way better than outright blocking the thought. He didn't fantasize about her lips, simply agreed with his inner self that he'd like to kiss her. The waves went deeper on the sand. He couldn't. They retreated.

It's fine.

Blue was struggling with something entirely different. She rose a hand and shyly brushed her knuckles against his cheek. Adam looked at her, a fond smile forming on his lips. Blue spoke first, her voice clear despite her obvious embarrassment.

"There are many ways to kiss."

She almost defiantly held his questioning gaze for a few seconds then looked at her knees with all the stubbornness she could muster. Adam let her words sink. It isn't that cryptic. He let out a surprised laugh just when she was about to scold him for being so long to understand.

"Blue, you are full of surprises."

That was definitely cryptic. She lightly punched his arm, holding back a relieved laugh. Adam rubbed it, pretending to be offended.

"I started to think you had no idea what I was trying to say."

"I do, I do. But it's— way more intimate than the lips."

Blue was tempted to roll her eyes. She knew very well— in theory. Adam asked in a clearer way if she was certain that she wanted to do that. Any of them could back out at any given moment, but there's still a chance that they'd feel embarrassed beyond words.

"I'm serious," Blue said. "I won't laugh or anything."

"Alright, let's. I trust you."

"I trust you, too."

It felt appropriate. Adam was right about how intimate the other types of kissing were. Blue realized once Adam had let her take off his shirt. Regular kissing is very prude. He leaned forward to help her wriggle out of his. She pressed her lips on his neck. She had forgotten what kind of bra she wore. It turned out to be white. The lack of childish laces on the straps was a relief.

"We're still doing this ?"

"Unless you don't want to ?"

Adam still wanted. Blue pointed out that they were probably the first to race through second base. He laughed. Maybe they are also the first to make out with a curse looming above their heads.

Once solely their underwear remained, Adam had a lot more skin showing than Blue. The world is unfair. Underwear for boys should be a tee shirt and the boxer. Not just the latter.

"I'm used to it ?" Adam offered.

"That's the problem. We're all getting used to ridiculous norms."

Adam didn't mind the rants. It was Blue and activism never slept. It would be too awkward if they tried to be silent. He crawled past her to get a pillow and kissed a random point between her shoulder blades on his way back. He didn't ask if she wanted to keep going, again. She wanted to. Now it was on him to get rid of the awkwardness. The pillow rolled off the mattress and he left it on the floor, for later.

"You're going to change that ?"

It wasn't mean or sarcastic or anything. They moved further away from the edge of Adam's bed.

"Yeah. I hope so."

"You have a nice opinion on this."

His touch wasn't overwhelming, leaving her the time to grow comfortable with their new intimacy.

"How so ?"

He kissed her neck, at a point were it got more throat than neck. She retaliated on his Adam's apple. It felt weird for both. Adam has an apple.

"I mostly heard of women wanting to hang around shirtless."

"They're noisiest." Blue scrunched up her nose. "I can guarantee that many more think that any shirtless human being in public being should be indecent."

He shaped her left hip with one hand and she had crossed hers behind his back. Adam wondered why it felt so right to talk. Maybe to keep their lips occupied, maybe because that's how they are supposed to work it out.

"I like the human being part."

She had grown on him enough that he started feeling the weight of gender roles. That said, Aglionby is a stereotypical environment and anyone with a bit of common sense would feel it weighing on their shoulders.

"Since we're alone, I can safely replace it by man or woman."

She made him laugh easily. It was an endeared sound, closer to a silly giggle that stretched for too long.

"You think I'm a man yet ?"

She would like to play it off but being honest, Adam is not a boy anymore. He grew up too soon. His skin still bares the marks of this accelerated aging process. She left a single hand behind his back to trace the fading scars.

"Yeah. You're still being childish sometimes, though."

"I'm working on it," he promised.

"Do you think I'm a woman yet ?"

Blue is not naive anymore, Adam thought, but she's still more of a child.

"Not quite. But you're still better than all of us."

"What am I missing to be ?"

He tentatively ran the back of his hand against her inner thigh. She wasn't surprised. He didn't encounter a negative reaction, even a reflex.

"Nothing that won't come naturally. And anyway, adulthood is shit."

She laughed and mirrored his touch by resting her hand on his thigh. Adam realized that she only knew the great lines of what they wanted to do and how to get there. He is more experienced. Even though he had expressed out loud that Blue is still young, he still somehow thought she knew as much as him, up to this point.

"Until the norms change."

"Until then," he agreed.

Now, the mood felt about right. At least, there would be no shame about being clumsy. He nudged her cheek while running the tip of his pointer finger against her panty. It was basic, like the bra. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes. He did it again, tracing a vertical line from the waistband to the first stitches, a few inches lower.

"Still good ?"

"Mh. Yes."

"Ever did this alone ?"

"Living in a crowded house doesn't leave much room for that."

"Fair."

If he was going to be fully naked, then Blue also wanted to be. Trust and equality at all times.

"Why ?" she end up asking.

She sat at the edge of the bed and he knelt on the pillow. He touched her knee.

"I heard it feels better like this. Oh well," she heard a laugh in his voice, "you'll tell me. Many ways to kiss," he repeated.

Her feet almost didn't touch the floor. She showed some well-being in the way girls do and Adam was glad it worked out this way. Talking felt weird, now. He took a moment to reflect upon how kneeling between Blue's legs made him feel then kissed her.

Blue didn't know what to expect after suggesting it. Adam was very gentle and careful with her, which she clearly had not expected. He is a nice person, but she felt like he was too used to fighting for everything and expected nothing more from life. So, she had been surprised when he didn't tell her off for the daringness. When he talked as they started making out. When he kept talking and listening.

When he _kissed_ her.

He certainly knew his way around— maybe not her, because she is as knowable as he is, but the mass of nerves down there. He didn't lie either : it does feel great. Way better than what she knew. She tried to keep her legs from shaking and managed for a fleeting second. He wasn't only licking. She'd have expected it for various reasons. But he was actually kissing her labia, lips and tongue. Maybe that's why it felt so good.

She had no other experiences to tell, but her standards seem to have raised significantly.

He rested one hand on her thigh. Her hips were rolling, pushing her genitalia against his mouth. She stopped upon noticing, afraid that it might get too much for him. Though she knew well that if she consciously stopped doing something, she'd start doing something else without realizing. Such as tugging on his hair.

He pulled back to let her take the feelings in. She could finally breathe.

"Is it alright ?" she asked.

"Yes. On your side ?"

"Great. I might just die."

She pulled on his hair to force an eye contact. It added to the mood of letting Blue be in control— which remained the safest option in Adam's opinion.

"Please don't."

"I've been lied to all my life. All kisses can kill."

"Oh my god, Blue."

The laugh was still in his chest when he returned to it. She put a veto when he got too adventurous, having forgotten that she's not quite a woman— and not planning to be sooner than it's planned for her. He rubbed his tongue against her clit, allowing himself to get sloppier. It had swollen to at least twice its original size.

He closed his eyes to feel the motion of her hips and her hand in his hair better. She yelped in surprise and her legs — which had somehow stilled — started shaking again. Adam pulled back and advised her to lay on her back.

"I uh— thought you knew where it was going."

Blue released his hair to pull him next to her. He climbed on the bed and pulled the covers on her body. She didn't know where it was going, but she was still glad he took her there.

"Is this how it feels for you ?"

"Guess that's the idea. I'll tell you another time, maybe."

He laid on his back. Their shoulders were touching again.

"How did you know about that— but nothing else ?" he asked her.

"A not-quite-woman doesn't give her secrets."

Adam puffed his cheeks. She poked them. He exhaled slowly.

"A man doesn't pry for them."

"Fair."

They wanted to keep talking but they have exhausted words. You know how sometimes two people just want to kiss and end up having oral sex ? Sounds legit. Adam turned his head to look at her. It aches, that she isn't meant to be his, ever. That as good as it feels, it's temporary.

"Your true love is very lucky."

Blue remained quiet long enough to let him understand that she understood the seriousness of his words. Then she shrugged it off.

"Maybe not. Maybe their house was destroyed by a hurricane and they broke their legs and they're just very unlucky in general."

"Still. They will have you."

"Another imminent death threat. Who could ask for more ?"

Adam stared at the old ceiling, smiling. They have gotten better once he had accepted the fact that he isn't Blue's true love. See, they can joke about it.

"True love doesn't exist solely for me, Adam."

"I'm positive that it doesn't exist at all, but I don't want to ruin it for you."

"I'm not a magician and I can't read fortunes but I'm certain that you have someone and that this person has you."

Adam shrugged.

"It's hard to think about that when I still have you, not-quite-mrs Sargent."

"I bet they're as childish as you are. It'll be a wonder how you get along."

"Stop. You're almost making me want it to happen."

"It will happen, whether you want to," Blue stated, sticking her chin up.

Adam didn't know whose she mimicked. He just laughed.


End file.
